zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Membrane
Professor Membrane is the father of Dib and Gaz, but he has very little time for his offspring, being one of the most famous and important people on Earth. The Professor, as he is often called, is rarely at home, so he supervises his kids in the form of a floating monitor, which often spews out pre-recorded reminders that are often woefully out-of-date. Even though his parenting skills seem to be Missing In Action, he still loves his kids, making time once a year for their dinner together and always remembering to activate the food monitor. However, Membrane is somewhat ashamed of his son's belief in the paranormal, refusing to call it a proper science. However, he believes it's just a phase, or "temporary insanity", that Dib will grow out of, and allows his son to do as he pleases, to an extent. On occasion, he is so preoccupied that he fails to recognize his own children (i.e. not recognizing Dib when he comes backstage in Battle-Dib). In the episode The Most Horrible X-mas Ever, Membrane seems to have incredible power, similar to that of Dib's power in the episode Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom, when he blasts open the back door with a laser fired from his glove. Professor Membrane also has a never ending quest to destroy Santa Claus because instead of giving him 12 cases of Uranium-238 as a child, Santa gave him a box with an infinite ocean of socks inside. He is based on many real-life scientists and inventors, such as Nikola Tesla and Stephen Hawking. Membrane has a science TV show similar to Bill Nye the Science Guy, which requires the people in the audience to pass several tests just to sit and watch. Membrane is somewhat of a celebrity, and was described in Future Dib as someone "without whom the whole world falls into chaos". Had the series gone on for a longer time, it would have been revealed that Dib and Gaz are not actually Membrane's birth children. Rather, they were created by the Professor, perhaps as experiments. This may explain why Dib and Gaz seem to have superhuman power, as well as explaining why they do not seem to have a mother. It is unknown how Membrane created his children however. He looks/is about 40 or so. Facts of Doom *Professor Membrane erroneously believes that Zim is from another country rather than another planet (this could refer to the fact that "alien" is a synonym for "immigrant"). *He also said in one episode that if there were ailens in space then they would be too far away and believes that that not one of them could travel the massive distance to our planet, but little did he know that Zim was an ailen from space and that he surived the massive trip to earth. *During Bad, Bad Ruber Piggy the episode opens with one of the professor's shows and during the show he talks about the time stream and explains the really bad conequences that would happen if the time stream were ever messed with and says anyone who messes with it is a complete moron. Meanwhile Zim who's not paying attention to the show (and it's even on his big screen), is about to mess with the time stream to make Dib's life miserable. So, hence with what Membrane said before about being a moron. *The professor seems to have a deep and strong loathing for the fact that Dib actually successfully re-awakened the living-dead and won't let Dib forget it even though Dib said he was sorry. *He does not allow Dib to use his tools for para-scince as stated in the halloween episode. * The professor is very embarrassed by Dib's crazed antics, strange behavior and his strong belief in the paranormal and his dedication to it and sometimes the professor even seems angered by it. * Everytime Dib causes a city wide black-out the professor restores the power that's been lost by his own son. * He has on a couple of times in the serise called Dib " My poor insane son." * In Battle Dib, it's reveled by Gaz in his auto-biography that the professor's frist edcational thought was "I will poop now." * The professor calls Gaz his funny child and sometimes he even calls her "honey". He sometimes even calls her by her name- which he has never does to Dib. * He knows that Dib's voice angers Gaz greatly, but still has her go up into his room to spend time with him and hopes that with her being there it help Dib see the light about studying real scince, but it never does any good probably partly becuase Gaz never tempts Dib to study real scince. * The professor has a little handmade puppet version of himself and seems to have a talent for ventriloquistisum. *In The Most Horrible X-mas Ever, during a flashback when the Professor was a child, he still sounds as if he's already an adult. *In Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom, he appears as a nightmare monster along with Gaz. *Membrane's voice actor is Roger Bumpass, also provides the voice of Squidward Tentacles on Spongebob Squarepants. *Professor Membrane makes a cameo in one of Snafu's webcomics: PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi. He can be seen with other the scientists: Professor Utonium and Dr. Nora Wakeman. F1243aa64be3d2a6c35b8cbe5888ceb0.png Membrane.jpg Prof membrane.png IOnvader Zim Membrane.png Professor_Membrane___Yay_by_DuckehLuff.gif|Membrane as a child on Christmas, seconds before he opens his life-changing present of socks. See also *Dib and Professor Membrane's Relationship *Gaz and Professor Membrane's Relationship *Inventions of Professor Membrane Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Supporting characters Category:Dib's Family